


Bare

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

Without his shirt Will could see Jack’s scars. For some reason the bare naked shine of his imperfect flesh drove Will insane with desire.

He made this obvious by dragging his tongue softly over pale lines of crooked flesh. Jack would moan with desire and arch up his thin frame.

Will would run a calloused finger over etched in reminders of years and years at sea, in battles. Jack would shudder with just barely at the touch and a whisper of breath left his slightly parted lips.

And when Jack was bare naked, hiding under a blanket to cover reminders of a past he never spoke of, Will would only pull the covers back. Laughing in the hot sticky after math blanketing the room.

“Don’t they bother you?” Jack would ask in a voice so unusually unsure of itself Will would wonder what had happened to his confident Captain.

But then he’d only smile and shake his head, “Oh Jack love,” he’d whisper through a chuckle, “without those I think you’d be incomplete.”

Jack would shake his head at this but allow Will full access to his bare flesh with no further hesitations.


End file.
